Destruction Sword
| trans = | romaji = Hakaiken | sets = * Breakers of Shadow * The Dark Illusion }} "Destruction Sword" ( , Hakaiken) is an archetype debuting in Breakers of Shadow. It is connected to the "Buster Blader" archetype. The archetype contains several cards related to the "Buster Blader" archetype, including a "Buster Blader" monster and the "Destruction Sword" series. The "Buster Destruction Sword" monsters in this archetype can be equipped from your hand or side of the field to a "Buster Blader" monster you control. Each of these monsters' Attribute is DARK and has both an ATK equal to 400 x its Level and a DEF equal to 300 x its Level. Each of these cards depicts "Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman" holding a different Destruction Sword. Members Playing style When Normal Summoned, "Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman" can search for a "Destruction Sword" card. An ideal opening move is to search for "Destruction Sword Memories" to Special Summon "Buster Blader" from the Main Deck to the field. In the same turn, "Buster Whelp" can either Tribute itself to Special Summon a "Buster Blader" from the hand or Graveyard or Special Summon itself from the Graveyard by discarding a "Destruction Sword" card. As Tuner monsters, "Buster Whelp" and "Dragon Buster Destruction Sword" can both be searched by "Sage with Eyes of Blue", and then be discarded with "Cards of Consonance" to use their second effect in combination with "Buster Dragon". The evolved forms of "Buster Whelp", "Dragon Buster", "Robot Buster", and "Wizard Buster" can be equipped to a "Buster Blader" to disrupt the opponent in various ways. "Emblem of Dragon Destroyer" adds the original "Buster Blader" from the Deck, but can only add "Buster Blader, the Destruction Swordmaster" from the Graveyard (due to it being treated as "Buster Blader" in the Graveyard). The two Fusion Spell cards of this archetype serve two different purposes: "Destruction Sword Memories" is useful as an opening to Special Summon a "Buster Blader" monster and can banish itself and the required Fusion Materials from the Graveyard to Fusion Summon a monster, while "Destruction Swordsman Fusion" can use opposing monsters on the field as the Fusion Materials. The latter is especially useful when "Buster Dragon" is on the field to get rid of a troublesome monster. "Magical Hats" can send the "Destruction Sword" Spell/Trap Cards the Graveyard, so that the Spells can recycle themselves or the Traps can activate their secondary effects. "Dragon Ravine" can send "Dragunity Phalanx" (in combination with the "Dragunity" archetype) or "Buster Whelp" directly to the Graveyard. The Pendulum effect of "Dragoncalling Magician" allows any monster on the field to be treated as a Dragon-Type, which not only assists the original "Buster Blader", but allows "Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman" to use its effects without "Buster Dragon" or "DNA Surgery". Additionally, it can be combined with "Dragonpit Magician" for actual Pendulum Summoning and Spell/Trap destruction. "Dragon's Mirror" can also be included as a last resort, because if all else fails, it can be used to Summon "Five-Headed Dragon" or "First of the Dragons" for the finishing blow, because your opponent will have likely already exhausted most of their resources to deal with "Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman", "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon", and especially "Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons" and "Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon". Recommended cards Category:TCG and OCG archetypes